D
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 32. Synopsis The trio arrives to Lake Valor, where they find a restaurant. It turns out that the restaurant is actually a battle arena, so Diamond and Pearl tag up to fight. After the battle, the trio finds a strange man collecting footprints, and find out more about him. Chapter Plot The group runs in the rain, reaching Lake Valor. Pearl points at a building, in which they can take shelter from the rain. Diamond hopes it is a hotel, in which they can stay for the night. Missy refuses, since she already has another place in mind to stay: Hotel Grand Lake, which they can all stay in to refresh themselves. She looks at Diamond and Pearl, who comply to her wishes. They see the building is actually a restaurant, and go inside to have some lunch. The group leaves footprints behind and go to the Seven Stars Restaurant. A guy chuckles, pleased that he finally obtained some footprints of a Chatot, as he takes the piece of paper the group was walking upon. Chatler looks behind, but the guy has disappeared. Pearl thinks Chatler is imagining things, but in truth, the guy is hiding, and aims to get some more. Pearl enters the restaurant, and asks for a table. However, many people and Pokémon glare him, and two trainers send Pokémon to attack him. Pearl yells out that he merely came to get some lunch. The two trainers, a gentleman and a lady, apologize, seeing this is his first time visiting this restaurant. The two trainers explain this restaurant is a battle site, and merely wanted to invite Pearl for a battle session. The waiter shows the work time, adding that a lot of people here come to battle. The gentleman states a lot of battles here are about sportsmanship, and a girl, who has won the battle, wonders on what should she spend money on. Pearl sees while missy has been paying for their costs, it wouldn't hurt for him and Diamond to have some money of their own. Pearl challenges the lady and the gentleman to a Tag Battle, and invites Diamond to come inside. Diamond runs to Pearl, and the two send Tru and Chimler. The trainers are amused to see Diamond and Pearl, who are really determined to fight. The gentleman has Hippopotas use Sand Tomb, while the lady's Bibarel fires Water Gun. Chimler gets hit by the last attack, but Pearl is counting on his speed. Chimler jumps, and uses Fury Swipes on Bibarel. With Tru's Wood Hammer, Hippopotas is defeated, and Diamond and Pearl win the match. The gentleman, lady and missy applaud them for their victory. The waiter congratulates Diamond and Pearl, and the latter admits their specialty is comedy, and want to perform here right now. Pearl and Diamond do the double act: Pearl tells the audience about journeys and surprises, and admits he was shocked to see the restaurant is really a battle arena. Diamond tells he is full, since the arena is a lot to stomach. Missy tries to walk past the leftovers of the battle, and steps in the sand. She gets yelled by the guy, and tells Diamond and Pearl to stop, since he merely wishes to get the footprints in the sand. Diamond asks Pearl to let the guy do this. The guy takes the footprints of Infernape and Torterra, and the waiter explains the guy is Dr. Footstep, who is a regular customer. Diamond, Pearl and missy follow Dr. Footstep to his house, where they find many plaques of Pokémon's footprints. The trio is amazed to see this collection, as Dr. Footstep analyzes and takes the Pokémon footprints, and researches them. Dr. Footstep explains footprints can tell how a battle went through, or how close a Pokémon is tied with its trainer, or its health, too. Dr. Footstep admits he collected the footprints of Chatler, and admits he and Pearl are close. Missy asks does he have footprints of every Pokémon species. Dr. Footstep denies, and it is in his interest to visit battle sites and collect the footprints. He wishes to find a Hippowdon's footprint. Suddenly, Pearl hears a loud growl; the group comes outside to see a Hippowdon. Dr. Footstep is amazed he even got that Pokémon's footprints, using a special liquid to capture Pokémon's footprints that pass by his house. However, Hippowdon is quite angry, and blows sand out. The sheer force creates a tornado that sweeps Dr. Footstep, Diamond, Pearl and missy away. Debuts Character *Dr. Footstep Pokémon *Empoleon (Platinum's) *Bibarel *Mothim *Vespiquen *Cherrim *Shellos (East Sea) *Hippopotas *Hippowdon Move *Wood Hammer Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 32 chapters